Thermal Stone
The Thermal Stone, formerly known as the Heat Stone, is a Survival item for keeping players warm in Winter. It accumulates heat when near a fire, either placed on the ground, in a Chest, or carried in the player's inventory (including Backpacks). It requires 10 Stones, 1 Pickaxe, and 3 Flint to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. While having a charge, it emits warmth and delays the moment a character starts to freeze. It provides a maximum amount of 120 points of insulation. Additionally, as a heat source, its maximum temperature is 60°C, and its five visual states correspond to the following temperature ranges, from coolest to hottest: Freezing White : < 0°C Blue : 0°C - 25°C Grey : 25°C - 40°C Yellow :40°C - 50°C Glowing Orange : 50°C - 60°C The size of the fire affects the maximum charge the stone can attain. Stage The color of the Thermal Stone represents its temperature. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Heat Stone has been renamed to Thermal Stone to best fit its functionality since it can also be used to cool the player. It can be cooled by placing it next to an Endothermic Fire, in an Ice Box, or in a Snow Chester. Cold Thermal Stones can be used in the Summer to prevent Overheating. Tips * Having some Thermal Stones always waiting by the fire would allow for quick switching, instead of waiting for a single one to charge. Note that in RoG, Moleworms will steal any Thermal Stones if they wander by, so it is recommended to keep an eye on dropped Thermal Stones. * The crafting recipe allows even the most worn pickaxe to be used, so it could be a good idea to use a pickaxe with 3% durability (the lowest possible) to craft this item. * Carrying multiple Thermal Stones gives marginal benefit as they would all cool down at the same rate, although all stones will transfer their heat to the player as long as the temperature of the each stone is greater than the player's temperature. * At its coldest state the Thermal Stone actually freezes the player, so it's advised to remove it from the inventory when in this state. Trivia * This item was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. * In RoG, when Summer starts to get too hot, it will begin to heat up without having to be placed near a fire. * In RoG, if a Thermal Stone is placed next to a fire in winter, it can potentially cool faster than it heats causing the player to freeze even when standing near the fire. It is unknown whether or not this is a bug. * In the final release of the DLC, Where there's a Wilson..., the Thermal Stone received a new, cleaner asset for when it is at minimum temperature. Also in this update, the minimum temperature for the Thermal Stone was set to 25 in the Summer, solving the previous issue where holding a frozen Thermal Stone would cause freezing damage in the Summer. * The Thermal Stone used to emit light at maximum temperature in older versions of Don't Starve. Gallery heat.png|Thermal Stone near fire. heatlight.png|Thermal Stone Light Radius; Crock Pot Light Radius. Thermal Stones Fire Pit.jpg|Thermal Stones that haven't heated up yet placed by a roaring fire. Heat Stone.jpg|The Thermal Stone lit up surroundings in older versions of Don't Starve. Category:Science Category:Survival Tab Category:Warmth Category:Light Sources Category:Cooling